


All of Us

by MrsVisyakSinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/MrsVisyakSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what may have been running through Dean's head when Garth claimed that Bobby belonged to 'all of them', Dean POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/gifts).



> This came to me a couple days after I finished watching the episode Season 8 episode Southern Comfort because, I felt like there was so much that Dean didn't say in the moment where Garth proclaims that Bobby belonged to all of them and well, I figure that something such as the following was going through Dean's head. That being said, this is my first official Supernatural fan fiction so, please be gentle. SPN belongs to Eric Kripke, enjoy!

“ _ **Bobby belonged to all of us, Dean…Not just you and Sam!”**_

 

Well, _excuse me_ , Garth.

 

It’s not like I don’t know that. I get it, Sammy and me ain’t the only hunters to ever walk this Earth or the first guys to turn to Bobby for help.

 

But, you’re wrong. So, wrong.

 

I don’t know you that well but, you said you didn’t hunt till you were way into your teens.

 

Sam and I were in this since we were kids ‘cause our dad dragged us in as part of his big plan to get revenge on the demon that deep-fried our mother.

 

My father, mine and Sam’s father, wasn’t ever really our dad. He was our drill sergeant.

 

Look out for, Sammy.

 

Look out for, Sammy.

 

Dean, you **LOOK OUT FOR, SAMMY!**

 

Was all I ever heard; and ‘cause I wasn’t the priority, ‘cause I was just his guard dog, I never got it in my head to up and leave.

 

Bobby was the one who showed me that I wasn’t as much of a failure as my dad made me think I was.

 

I might be a piece of garbage but, at least someone as great as Bobby called me his boy.

 

So, you’re wrong, Garth.

 

Bobby might have belonged to ‘all of us’. But, he sure wasn’t a father to ‘all of us’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was never going to post this anywhere but, one of my besties, Carly aka Deanie95, convinced me to post this on my accounts so, I dedicated this to her. Thanks for reading, all!


End file.
